Kingdom Hearts: Zero
by yoyoboy5
Summary: What would happen if Sora, Goofy and Donald went to video game worlds instead of disney ones? Read here and find out.It gets funnier once in the more comical worlds.
1. Intro

This is my first fanfiction and this is just the intro to it. So expect more once I write the first chapter.

INTRO:

The gummi ship flew through the blackness of space heading for Sora's homeworld, Destiny Island.

"So, when exactly are we going to get there? I can't wait to see Kairi and the island again." Sora said excitedly to Donald.

"Hmmm….I would say maybe 20 minutes tops." Donald said looking at the clock on the gummiship. This was it. Sora finally got to see Kairi again after a year at Castle Oblivion.

"Gwarsh, what's that?" Goofy said pointing to a white beam heading directly towards the gummiship at lightning fast speed.

"Why now?" Sora thought to himself "Why is this happening now when I'm about to see my island and Kairi again?"

Donald was able to evade the laser from a strange ship that was defiantly not a heartless ship. Donald returned fire. The shots were direct hits, but the lasers just reflected off of the opposing ships mighty armor.

"Sora, our weapons aren't affective on this ship's armor!" Donald screamed as the lasers ricochet off of the ships armor and just narrowly missed the gummiship.

Goofy noticed a world that he thought might be possible to land on.

"Hey Donald look at that world over there do you think it would be possible to land on it?" Goofy asked.

Donald looked at the world Goofy at pointed at. But while taking his eyes off of the opposing ship the ship shot a giant blast that hammered into gummiship, which sent it hurdling towards the world that Goofy had pointed to.

Sora finally came to, not remembering what had happened at first. Then he sat up and looked behind him and noticed Donald and Goofy knocked out from the crash. One of his worst fears was realized at that moment. He turned to look at the gummiship which was in ruins.  
"Now how am I going to get to my Island… and Kairi again" He thought to himself. Donald and Goofy woke up a few minutes later.

"Uh, Donald are we?" Goofy asked.

"Certainly not Disney world" Donald said sarcastically. Sora and Goofy gave him an odd look.

"What?" Donald asked.

Just on what strange world did they happen to crash land on and why did the space ship shoot down are heroes? Find out in the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the actual first chapter. I'll write chapter 2 if this one gets good reviews like my intro did.

Somewhere on the world there was a fierce battle going on. Between humans and an

Alien race witch were called the Covenant. The battle was going badly for the humans, but then out of a forest came a large human in green armor.

"Thank God you're here Master Chief, the Covenant was starting to push us back," said a marine "They seem to have gotten reinforcements from some dark creatures."

"What do you mean, 'Dark creatures'?" asked Master Chief.

"Well sir I don't have any idea what they are but there obviously on the same side as the Covenant. At first we thought they were just some different species of Covenant but then we noticed they don't have normal bodies. There almost like shadows"

"Shadows? Where you able to take one out?" said the warrior in green armor.

"We've managed to get a few but after we kill one even more come."

"There back! And now even more of the shadows are with them!" said a random marine.

Master Chief turned in the direction at the marine was pointing, and saw a large group of Elites and Grunts along with at least fifty of the shadows. Master Chief realized if he thought the war had be going bad for the humans so far, things were about to get a lot worse.

Sora walked around in what appeared to be a river valley.

"Where are we?" He sighed.

"Well as long as were here maybe your friend Riku and the king might be here." Said Goofy.

Sora's face lightened up a little at the thought but he didn't have his hopes up.

"If your right Goofy then let's gets to looking." Said A ticked off duck.

"Yeah!" said Sora "Let's do it, maybe there here."

They walked for a long time maybe a few hours or so and they still didn't see anybody that could point them into the direction where there friends could be at.

"Three hours and still nobody, I'm beginning to think that nobody is here." Said Sora in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Sora somebody's bound to be on this world." Said Goofy.

They walked into what looked like a forest where a fierce battle was taking place. Sora heard gun fire.

"What was that?" cried Goofy.

"Sounds like gun fire. That must mean people are here." Said Sora.

"Gunfire? I don't think Riku or the king would be were there's gunfire." Said Donald as he tried to sneak away. Sora grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Oh come-on, lets at least check it out." Said Sora as he dragged Donald towards the battle field.

Now on the battle field Sora, Donald and Goofy hear gunfire.

"Why, did you drag me into this?" Said Donald.

"Because I wanted to check it out." Said Sora as they dodged bullets.

Suddenly they saw some heartless.

"What, Heartless have gotten here too? Cried Sora.

"What the heck are those other things?" asked Donald. Pointing to what is known as the Covenant.

"Who ever they are there helping out the heartless." Said Goofy.

"Hey kid," Said a giant man in green armor." What are you doing here on the battle field?" He asked.

"I was just checking out what all the commotion was about. And I see your fighting some monsters and the Heartless." Said Sora

"Heartless? Oh, you must mean the shadows that are helping out the Covenant." Said the man the green armor.

"Covenant? Asked Sora.

"Look kid, I don't have time to talk to you any more I got to help my men back there fight the Covenant and I guess the Heartless now."

"Fine, me and my friends Donald and Goofy will go with you and help fight." Said Sora cheerfully.

"Speak for you self." Said Donald a little annoyed.

"You just a kid how are you going to be able to help us?" Sad Master Chief a little skeptical.

"He has the power of the Keyblade." Blurted out Goofy.

"'Keyblade', huh well worth a shot on those shadows. By the way kid, what's your name?"

"Sora."

"Well, Sora people just call me Master Chief. Let's go."

Sora ran in the battle and was shot at buy a grunt. Sora dodged the beam from the grunts gun and hit the Grunt in the head with the keyblade. After the other Grunts saw this they scattered.

"Ahhhh, Spiky-boy run!" Cried one when he witnessed Sora defeat a Grunt.

Goofy had his shield up in front of him, blocking the beams from the Grunts guns. Goofy then and a row of them down like dominos.

Donald was busy exchanging blasts with an Elite. The Elite shot many laser beams at him and he dodged and shot a fire ball at its head. The Elite's head caught on fire and he ran away.

"Hmmm, Looks like these kids got some fight in them after all." Said Master Chief as he threw a plasma grenade at a heartless blowing it up.

Well thats it for now, cya in chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been around for a wile just hasn't had the time, or the patience to write this fanfic. I'm going to start again though. Im starting again since I recently got another commit on my story asking that I place write another chapter to the story so here is chapter 2.

Master Chief pulled out a gun and continued firing at the mass of Covenant and Heartless.

"Were not even making a dent in them" Said a marine.

"Wait what's that kid doing, is he crazy?" Said another marine watching as Sora ran in the middle of the Covenant and Heartless along side of Master Chief.

"Kid, I got this one" Master Chief said as he shot at a grunt.

Sora turned around and shot fire magic out of his keyblade at a heartless. The heartless fell to the ground and Sora jumped in the air and brought his keyblade down on a grunt.

"Pretty good, right?" Sora asked Master Chief.

"Good for a kid." He said as he shot at another Covenant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked as he smacked another Covenant.

"If you want to be as good as me you will need some training." Said Master Chief killing off the last Heartless.

"I don't need training I've killed a bunch of monsters." Cried Sora

"I'll show you how to drive a tank." Said Master Chief as he looked at Sora after the battle was over.

"Really that's awesome" Said and over excited Sora.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Said an annoyed duck.

"Oops sorry Donald I guess it was the moment I was in." Said Sora with an apologetic look on his face.

"Its ok but there is one thing." Donald said as he looked down.

"What's wrong Donald?" Sora asked with a worried look on his face.

"Goofy was captured buy those aliens and the Heartless." He said as he kept looking down to try not to look in Sora's eyes.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sora as he tuned to Master Chief. "Chief do you

think you might know where they took him?"

"I think I know the place but you need to learn how to drive a tank

first because that is how we will infiltrate the Covenants base." Chief said looking back at Sora.

"I understand." Sora said as he nodded.

"Ok then follow me to the place where the Scorpion is." Master Chief said as he turned back around facing the direction to where the Scorpion is.

"Scorpion?" Sora asked "I thought you were going to teach me how

to drive a tank?

"That's the name of the tank." Said Master Chief.

"Oh…." Sora said a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm going too." Said Donald

Fine with me lets go" Said Master Chief moving his arm in the direction to where the Scorpion is.

They walked for about twenty minutes until they got to a clearing. Master Chief pointed to "Scorpion" and Sora and Donald's jaws dropped at the site of it. Sora ran up to the tank and put his hand on it and smiled.

"That's what were going to get you friend Goofy out with." Said the Chief watching Sora jump inside the tank.

"Wow this is amazing, Donald you have to check this out." He yelled at Donald so he could hear him.

"I rather not." Said Donald with a worried look. Master Chief walked to the Scorpion and told Sora a few of its basic controls. Sora started the tank up and drove it around for a little bit until he got it stuck on a rock. Donald and Master Chief helped push him off the rock. He started moving again and pressed the button that said lock on target. Sora heard a female voice that said "Locked on enemy" The Scorpions barrel was now pointed at Donald.

"That's not an enemy that's Donald." Sora said out loud.

"Yeah it's me Donald" Donald said as he ran up stupidly towards the tank.

"NOOOO Move away from there Donald!" Master Chief yelled as he ran towards Donald to try and push him away. Donald turned around to face master Chief and saw him running at him then he looked back at Sora in the tank. Donald's eyes froze with fear. Sora inside the tank kept pressing on all the buttons to try and cancel the command but it was to late and the tank let out a big cloud of smoke and the bullet from the tank fired right at Donald. Master Chief ran as fast as he could and grabbed Donald by his shirt carried him out of harms way. Sora jumped out of the tank to see of Donald and Master Chief was alright.  
"Are you guys alright?" Sora said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine" Master Chief said as stood up. "I think I should drive the

Scorpion from now on"

"What were you trying to do kill me!" Donald yelled at Sora. Sora laughed to himself and thought "Same old Donald."

"Ok if enough of this if were going to save your friend then we have to go to the covenants base were he is probably at." Master Chief said as he walked towards the tank. "You guys can be my Co-Pilots for this." He said to Sora and Donald."

"You got it." Sora said as he jumped in the seat next to the Chief.

"Well if where going to go save Goofy…." He said as he jumped in the seat behind Sora.

"Once we get there I'll let you two out and I'll drive to the back and

plant a bomb behind there base. I plant the bomb you two have only ten minutes get your friend out." Master Chief said as he started up the Scorpion. "Only ten minutes!" Donald moaned.

"That's enough time." Sora said as he gave a reassuring look to Donald. Master Chief started to drive the Scorpion towards where the Covenant base is wile Donald was still complaining.

Well that's chapter two hoped you liked. If some of my Halo names are wrong it's not my fault I'm not Halo adept. My cousin is the one that tells me stuff but I don't have her at my house at the moment. I'm just not sure about that I have the tanks name right. Well Im going to start on the next chapter soon. Also if you have any know of any new worldsI sould do besides Halo, Metal Gear Solid, and Xenosaga then suggestions would be nice. Thank you for your patience on waiting for this fanfic to come out.


End file.
